The Knight
by soniitk
Summary: It's always said that the Prince gets the beautiful Princess. All the fairy tales are the same. This is the story of the Knight named Sanji. who got out of friend zone.


All characters are by the amazing Eiichido Oda.

* * *

_"It's always said that the Prince gets the beautiful Princess._  
_ All the fairy tales are the same._  
_ The princess gets kidnaped or gets into trouble_  
_ and a beautiful Prince goes to rescue or help her_  
_ on the way._  
_ And at the end they fall in love and get married._  
_ THE END_  
_ the same old same story_  
_ Who says that's the way the story supposed to be told?_  
_ What about the man that gets forgotten and doesn't get married?_  
_ The man that always helped the princess and get those two come together._  
_ -The friend zone- it's all he gets._  
_ What miserable story for the handsome Knight that is_  
_ "thanks" that's all what he gets for_  
_ protecting her, loving her since the beginning _  
_ and nothing else._

_Well this is not essentially true._  
_ This is a story about a Knight who gets in love with this beautiful Princess and at the end they fell in love, get married and got lots of kids together._  
_ Yea this story I like it much better_  
_ let's do it a little slower._

_ Once upon a time in a beautiful kingdom _  
_ Their lives a beautiful princess who got cursed_  
_ whom a horrible witch left her_  
_ and it can only be break by true love. _

_ The kind of true love_  
_ That never is left behind_  
_ The kind of love that can break all kind of curses_

_ A very handsome Knight live s there also_  
_ a soldier who had protected the Princess since he met her._

_Not because it was his job to do so._  
_ But because of love at first sight that is._  
_ They were just kids when they met _  
_ and just like that, they fall._  
_ But, because he was only just a "knight"_  
_ -friendship- was all what he got_  
_ at least that's what everyone thought._

_ The princess loved him also in silence_  
_ she loved him more than anyone thought._  
_ And more than he himself thought._

_ One day the princess got kidnapped_  
_ and like the story ones was told_  
_ a "handsome Prince goes to the rescue"_  
_ but when they got to the kissing part_  
_ nothing happened_  
_ No sparks, _  
_ no butterflies._  
_ Nothing._  
_ A true kiss is supposed to work on both sides_  
_ so there was no zing _  
_ or whatsoever_  
_ Why!?_  
_ Because her heart was already stole by someone else. _

_ When love happens._  
_ when love is in the air_  
_ and thou two persons are too far away of each other_  
_ destiny brings them together_  
_ that's how love works_  
_ that's the way how it supposed to be_

_ no one knew of this love _  
_ no one never knew this could ever happen_  
_ it only lived in the imagination, on dreams_  
_ of those two love blue birds_

_ When the knight decided it was time to confesses his love._  
_ All were in utterly shock_  
_ all, especially the beautiful Princess. That is._  
_ How the princes respond?_  
_ With a love kiss, of course_  
_ Sparks fly._  
_ Birds sang._  
_ And the citizens now back to senses._  
_ Scream and applaud for this young love._

_ A ring was on the hands of the handsome prince_  
_ and another one laid on the Princess finger._  
_ Everybody was singing_  
_ People, animals, even the stars were dancing._

_ This is the story_  
_ of the Knight, named Sanji._  
_ who got out of friend zone._  
_ Not by one time kiss._  
_ And boom he's the love of her life_  
_ not that kind of fairy tale._  
_ Since the beginning._  
_ Not by magic, or anything_  
_ only by true love."  
_

* * *

First, sorry for my English. Is not the best..i know that..

Second I actually hate this pair. The only reason I put them as the characters of this story is because somehow (not really) they matched to this story that I did long ago.

Third. I believe I first showed this story of mine on the Animo app.

And fourth. Thanks for reading until the end.

So... does anyone else hate the part that only the Prince gets the chance to get the Princess and not the Knight? I hate when they do this. Who needs a Prince Charming or anything like that? That's just bullshit for me. I would much prefer a real life "Prince "who doesn't necessarily need to wear armor and have blue eyes. To me all it needs is to be funny. So that my life would never be boring.


End file.
